Forgiven
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: "I TRUSTED you, I LOVED you, I FORGAVE you... My kids don't even know who I am... " I said harshly... "But Jewel... I still love you..." I said as my voice began to wisp away... Jewel turned toward me with her eyes full of tears... "Blu... I don't Love you..." Sequel to "Forgive you!"


**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it! An entire year since I finished the original story! Believe it or not, it was "Forgive you" that got me some readers and fans, and I feel completely honored to have people to read my stories. In the approach to Rio 2 (that's coming out soon), I felt it was EXTREMELY necessary to continue this story for you guys. Keep in mind that its football season and I had to do 4 miles today, so updates may or may not be so recent. I'm actually surprised I had enough energy to write this! Anyways here is your story finally after a year!**

**PLEASE READ "FORGIVE YOU" FIRST!**

* * *

_Why am I here? _

_How did I get here? It all intertwines with the thought._

_What would you give your life for?_

_Life is really such a valuable thing that the thought of losing it isn't really something everybody thinks of on a day to day basis. But it makes you think, "How you would go?"_

_Would you go with your family?_

_Would you go with the one you love?_

_Would you go fighting?_

_Would you want to just peacefully go to sleep and not wake up?_

_Or would you die for what's right..._

* * *

"Dad!" One of my kids called out to a mysterious shadow. The stranger flew in from the huge hole in the front of the tree they were in. I didn't know who he was or what he was doing in my house, but he had a newspaper with a strange smell ascending from it. He ran towards my Azul son, and knelt down to hug him.

"Hey Kiddo!" He replied. As he held onto his feathers, and pulled him up to rest on top of his wings.

"Daddy!"

"Pops!" My kids called out to the stranger as they gripped their talons, and wrapped

"Hey kids!" He said with confidence. "Wow! You guys are getting bigger! It looks like you grew up by a whole 2 years!" He said as the newspaper opened up to reveal lots of fruit. Mangoes, Bananas, Peaches, any fruit you can imagine in Rio were in that newspaper.

My Kids cheered and happily ran towards the fruit and immediately dug in.

"Well look whose back!" He heard as he turned around to see a female blue macaw smiling at him.

Jewel…

"Yeah…" He said as he smiled back at Jewel, as he immediately stood up, walked towards her and kissed her…

* * *

_My family_

_My beautiful developing family._

_I can't tell you how badly I wish I was down there… but I'm-_

"_Blu!" I heard behind me._

_I turned around; my father was staring at me. I finally learned his name since my childhood. His name was Sky. He had my hazel eyes, and was tall, strong, and handsome, which was brought up constantly by my mom, Sun. She says he's where I get my looks and strength from._

_My mom was also a very timid bird. Which I guess is where I get that too. She wasn't very tall, but was very smart, with gray talons and light blue eyes. Overall they were a great couple that could work together._

"Yeah dad?"_ I said as I turned back to the never ending world beneath me._

"You feeling okay?"_ he said precariously after seeing me look back at the world I used to know. _

_He knew I hated looking back… He knew it made me feel bad… To just… Leave everyone there. My kids, my mate, my owner, my friends…_

"I-I don't know dad…"_ I said as I watched the family beneath me… My family… as they happily ate their fruit. _"I don't even know what okay feels like anymore…"

"Blu…"_ He said as he walked towards me, and slowly sat down. _

_He was holding back something… a question. But I knew he would never ask me, especially by the way I was acting. _

_We both began to stare at the never stopping world beneath us._

"So is that the new father?"_ He asked me. _

"Yep…"_ I replied… We sat there in silence, for a while. Both of us didn't nearly know what to say. Sure, he was my dad, and sure I have known him for over a year. But talking with him about my family was something I was still afraid to talk about myself. Still one thing I never knew and was too scared to ask, was how my dad was able to leave me in the world without coming back down to care for me._

"You're wondering why me and your mother didn't come back for you, aren't you?"_ He asked me, almost reading my mind. _

"Y-yeah…"_ I responded. I began to think. 'Would things have been easier to just come back for me?' I mean I would have had a better childhood, have more friends, and maybe even be more social_. "Why didn't you guys come back to me?"_ I asked_

"Blu… you have to understand… When you go back to the living world… There is consequences that take place… For instance, if we came back you would have never met Linda, never fly, and you would probably be taken by poachers…"_ He said with conviction, and a pinch of humility. _

"Yeah… I guess…"_ I said as I continued to watch the family beneath me. I knew he was right… It had been nearly a year since Jewel started dating again, and this man holding my kids was obviously her choice. Jewel had a picky taste in men, and it seemed like this guy fit the roll._

"What I'm trying to say son is that… you should just wait it out."_ My dad said as he grabbed my shoulder blade and pulled me close. And from there we stayed, just… Hugging… I could hear his heartbeat. In a split second, I felt like a baby chick… protected, loved, cared. It felt wonderful. But I'm sure he saw me wince every time the stranger and Jewel touched. _

"It's just so hard, you know? I really want to just… go down there and, feel my kid's feathers, and tell them a story, and watch them grow up…"_ I said as I told my dad my desires. It was true, I wanted to have my family… being separated is the hardest thing I have done…_ _Finally my dad decided to ask me the question._

"Well then why don't you go back down there?"

_I was caught off guard by his question. Why didn't I go back down? There was really nothing stopping me… Soon though, the answer hit me._

"Because…"_ I said as I put my head down… _"It would only complicate things…"

"Son… I've watched you grow up from up here in the clouds. I've seen what you've been through… and it was the hardest thing I have ever done… But I want you to know, no matter what happens… I will always respect, honor, and love you…"_ My dad said as I looked up at him. He draped his arm around me again, and hugged me. Then after a while he quietly stood up and slowly walked away… _

"Oh and Sno wants to see you…" _he replied as he left with a smirk. Knowing we once dated._

_That's where I stand. Me. Tyler Blu Gunderson. One of the last blue macaws on the face of the earth…_

_I used to be an ordinary bird that grew up in snow cold Minnesota, with my owner Linda Gunderson... but how can you be ordinary when you are endangered?_

_I used to have a nice warm quiet life in Minnesota's one and only "Blue Macaw Books" with memories filled with hot chocolate, snowball's, and very rude geese._

_But once Tulio showed up and told me i was endangered, I was whipped right off to Rio de Janeiro, to save my species. Overwhelming? Extremely._

_That's where she comes in. The love of my life._

_Jewel._

_Jewel was my diamond (pardon the pun). She was very tidy with her nice light blue feathers. Her light gray talons were always in the best state possible. And her eyes..._

_She was independent, strong, fast. Everything I wasn't._

_But then again I was everything she wasn't. I was smart, logical, and rational._

_She was the icing on my cake, the pearl on my ring, the sprinkles on my cheese!_

_But then we met Nigel and saved the species and yada yada yada. In the end of it all I felt happy. Happy to have such a great life._

_But when she cheated..._

_I didn't know what to think... I didn't know how to feel, i didn't know how to act... I was sad, angry, upset, and confused. _

_But somehow, deep inside me, I felt sorry._

_Sorry for not forgiving her, and turning my back on her. Sorry, that she even met such a sad excuse for a bird, like me. Sorry I left her all alone._

_Soon after I learned that I had been given a blessin,. Known as "The gold vision."_

_The gold vision gave me strength, agility, faster reflexes, and an ability to make really good last second one-liners._

_I met someone new, named "Sno." And her unsuspected brother, "Rimando" (who was the man Jewel cheated on me with, mind you). Everything was a jumbled mess. But wait! There's more! I found out that Sno and Rimando had the same father. _

_Nigel… _

_I died saving Jewel, and doing my damndest to save Sno too. But although I couldn't save Sno, I did save my mate, and my kids._

_But when I died, I felt… Happy…_

_Happy that I had Jeweil as a mate, Happy she was alive. Even in death, I remain her mate. In death, I am my chicks' father. _

_Oh boy…My kids… I've seen them grow up. I've been watching them with my parents. Seeing them sprout, watching them learn. They are beautiful. They are magnificent. They are blue Macaws. _

_Even though, they have grown up, loving a different father, I know that it's best for them._

_I know it's the best for me…_

* * *

**Hey guys that is the end of chapter 1! Sorry for it being so short! Mostly because I'm trying to get back in the swing of things!  
**

**The reason this took so long to get out was because**

**2. I've been working on my grammar and such.**

**3. And I didn't know how to start this! But anyways here it is! **

**Yesterday was my birthday! (Consider this my gift to you!)**

**I hope you all have a great day. **

**Reviews are always Greatly Appreciated, as I learn from them!  
**

**Please Review and have a nice day!**

**\/**


End file.
